Technology carts typically comprise a rolling cart that supports IT technology such as a computer, CPU or the like. Technology carts are often found in healthcare environments such as hospitals where they can be moved between patient areas for use by a healthcare professional. Technology carts may have a laptop configuration where the on-board technology comprises a lap top or a LCD/CPU configuration where the on-board technology may comprise a separate CPU and monitor, similar to a desk top computer.